This invention relates to variable height platforms. More particularly, the invention relates to variable height platforms suited for installation on vehicles. Even more particularly, the invention relates to variable height platforms suited for installation on vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles (ATVs) and trucks, such as pickup trucks.
Fixed height platforms have been known for thousands of years, such as those made from bamboo and wood.
The last hundred years have seen the introduction of metal platforms, particularly those made of soft steels, more recently stainless steels, and most recently aluminum, such as extruded aluminum tubing.
Variable height platforms are now known, such as buckets which are attached to expensive, large arms permanently installed on the bed of a larger vehicle, such as a pick-up truck or commercial service vehicles for working on electrical power lines, for example.
Combination wooden planking and fixed height steel frames are still commonly used in the building trade for painting and during construction of cast concrete commercial structures, for example.
There is a need for an easy-to use, variable height platform which overcomes the drawbacks of the above described fixed and variable height platforms, many of which are unwieldly and relatively heavy.
It is an object of the invention to provide a variable height platform which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art fixed height and variable height platforms.
Another object of the invention is to provide a variable height platform which is easier to use than known devices.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a variable height platform which is relatively light weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a variable height platform which is less expensive than known platforms.
A further object of the invention is to provide a variable height platform which can be mounted on a variety of vehicles ranging from all terrain vehicles (ATVs) to pick-up trucks to full size commercial trucks, for example.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liftable platform substantially free of vibration while being raised and lowered.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a variable height platform which is easy to manufacture, environmentally friendly owing to its reduced use of materials and reduced power requirements, hand-operated without the need for external power sources, has a built-in ladder, may have a fixed operator""s seat, is more rigid than known platforms despite the light weight, may have relatively few moving parts, and is easy to use and operate, for example.
In summary, the invention relates to a lift or variable height platform comprising a platform and a lifting mechanism for raising the platform. The lifting mechanism may include a scissors or scissors lift and a hydraulic cylinder or lift arm configured and located for eliminating the undesirable vibration of prior art lifts.
The invention likewise includes the variable height lifts or platforms set forth in the attached claims, as will be readily apparent.
Please note that relative terms such as left, right, up, down, front, and rear are for convenience only and are not meant to be limiting.